


That Restaurant on the 44th

by MarieRuby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/pseuds/MarieRuby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander”. The way Magnus said his name always made a fire go up his spine. The look on the warlock’s face was hard to read, but it seemed disappointed and resigned, as if Alec’s words would determine their immediate future right at that moment. And that wasn’t right. Because yeah, sooner or later they would have to talk about it, and yes, it would not be an easy or pleasant conversation, but for now all Alec wanted was to take Magnus to dinner and maybe hold his hand (a little bit of making out wouldn’t kill anyone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Restaurant on the 44th

**Author's Note:**

> 1x13 hallway scene with twist to it because I want them to be more smiley and carefree.

Alec stood quietly against the wall, arms resting in front of him. As soon as the word “Camille” left Magnus mouth his heart started racing and his breath quickened. He didn’t feel jealous of their creepy along-the-centuries romance, but he definitely didn’t like the fact that someone’s else mouth touched Magnus so soon after their first kiss. That, and the fact that one day he would get old and wrinkly and the downworlders would continue to be their fabulous self’s. 

“Alexander”. The way Magnus said his name always made a fire go up his spine. The look on the warlock’s face was hard to read, but it seemed disappointed and resigned, as if Alec’s words would determine their immediate future right at that moment. And that wasn’t right. Because yeah, sooner or later they would have to talk about it, and yes, it would not be an easy or pleasant conversation, but for now all Alec wanted was to take Magnus to dinner and maybe hold his hand (a little bit of making out wouldn’t kill anyone).   
Alec pushed himself up and crossed the hallway until they were standing face to face. He took a big breath and muttered “I never tried it. I mean, the food! I never had Etophian food with anyone before… or alone, I mean if you want- I guess what I’m saying is we could try… dinner? Soon?”

Magnus titled his head up and didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. Then the biggest smile broke his face and he laughed out loud while grasping the shadowhunter’s arms softly. 

“You scared me for a moment Alexander. Dinner sounds more than perfect, we should absolutely try Ethiopian! I heard it’s quite the experience to feed your partner with your bare hands …” Magnus smirked and traced the tip of his fingers until he reached Alec’s elbows and held the other man in place. The warlock knew he was escaping their previous argument with flirting and innuendos, but for now he was going to take the olive branch he was being offered. 

Alec looked down and smiled to the floor. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist being so close to Magnus and not kiss him again. His lips tingled every time he remembered his failed weeding but totally successful making out experience. “Yeah, that sounds good. Really good, as in we could go as soon as I’m free… I mean I want to go now, but with Clary, and her mum, and basically the Apocalypse…”. He stopped talking up and looked up to see a fond look in Magnus’s eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, their faces grew close until their lips were millimeters apart. With one last breath their mouths finally touched.

The warlock’s arms descend Alec’s arms slowly until he could hold onto the shadowhunter’s waist and pull him even closer. Their lips moved gently, as a confirmation that everything would be okay. At least for now. 

The sound of heavy footsteps made them break apart, but their foreheads kept touching. With one last peck Magnus shoved Alec lightly and took a deep breath. They had work to do, and a date to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point any mistakes, it’s past midnight and I should be asleep. Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
